Talk:Smoke Trap
Na... — Skuld 09:17, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Why not? This skill looks awesome.--Spawn 13:02, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::I think that was the "Na" of "Na, this skill CANT last" Ubermancer 02:31, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Agreed. Beautiful cost/recharge time, especially when coupled with Serpent's Quickness. I am bobo 21:02, 26 September 2006 (CDT) this one rocks. there was need for a dazing trap what with all teh dervishes --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :Dazing won't do much if they bring Contemplation of Purity or condition removal or use Avatar of Melandru. --Life Infusion 18:08, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::You mean nothing will do much if someone brings the perfect counter for it? There's a counter for everything, so, yes, of course. Tarinoc 22:59, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Depending on which condition is on top (first to be removed) this could be deadly. If the blind covers the dazed, then this will be a problem. If it's the other way around, then it's not much of a problem (at least for casters). --Karlos 00:49, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::You mean like how everyone was hoping one way or the other for Temple Strike? Kessel 07:57, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Best trap ever, period. Will replace spiketrap for sure. TehName 08:23, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::In certain situations? Sure. Always? No - Spike does way too much damage. This might actually work in 6 man tombs with humility. Unusable with 8 man — Skuld 08:31, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :I saw the boss with this....."somethinsomethin the Smokey". He's somewhat in the area before the spot where you get the Siege Wurm elite in Desolation. The boss is a grey giant. Sorry, didn't take a screenie >_O P A R A S I T I C 23:53, 30 October 2006 (CST) I followed User:P A R A S I T I C, and found by soc that he uses: trapper's speed, barbed, flame, smoke trap, and troll unguent. his name and location are in the article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 01:00, 31 October 2006 (CST) As (I think) is referenced in the Kodonur Crossroads article, the Ranger boss that you must free in it uses this skill, and if you get him killed, you can cap it. I might go and see his name /skills later. Shido 02:45, 9 November 2006 (CST) thing is, what caster other then a dervish is gonna run into this? not a clever one... for blind dust trap works better and the dazed is weak imo, not a long enough duration either ::Soqed Hozi:: :I agree the duration is weak for dealing no damage. Plus, in most cases only one of those two conditions will ever effect the performance of your targets. They could add some damage or lengthen the duration at least since it's elite.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:27, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::I think that was the whole point. Regardless of what build you're running, you are going to be punished by this. All melee chars are set back by Blind, and all Casters set back by Daze, so unless you're a spamming rit, or a shouting paragon, you're going to be in trouble if you trigger this trap.--Eetaq 04:45, 27 January 2007 (CST) Anyone test this out with a silencing weapon? Would definetely be a boon for the dazed bit. --Jayemji 4:32, 23 March 2007 :Doesn't need to be better, Smoke Trap dazes plenty long enough and its a popular Trap now because basically its a cheaper faster Dust Trap that punishes casters too.. - Former Ruling 16:20, 16 April 2007 (CDT) which is applied on top? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 11:01, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I'm assuming that, from the description, the daze covers the blind? King Neoterikos 02:26, 5 October 2008 (UTC)